In surgical operation suturing is a necessary skill needed by doctors. Suturing of wounds on patient's skin is simpler, and doctors usually can stitch the wound with a suturing needle and a suture. Duration of surgery often affects patient's survival probability and patient's recuperation. Hence to shorten surgery duration is a heavy focus for doctors and medical instrument developers.
Aside from the practice of suturing and tying knots manually on the wounds adopted by the surgeons, to speed up the suturing time a surgery suturing stapler has been disclosed in the conventional technique. It mainly pushes staples through a biased spring to seal the surgical incision. But suturing via the staples still does not provide firm holding as desired, hence patients have to take great care to avoid stretching or moving the wounds after surgery to prevent the staples from loosening off.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,406 discloses a “Method of employing surgical suturing apparatus to tie knots”. It proposes a surgery knot tying apparatus which mainly includes a suturing device and a clamping device. The suturing device has two jaws which can alternately hold a needle. At two sides of an object where suturing is to be performed, one jaw can hold the needle to pass through the object and then another jaw holds the needle, thereby threading operation of the needle can be quickly performed at two sides of the object. Knot tying operation can be performed manually collaborating with the clamping device. The method mentioned above not only can be adopted for suturing patient's skin since the suturing device and clamping device are made in a smaller size, but also can be used in suturing the internal organs of the patients. However, users need to have good three dimensional space concept and undergo a great deal of practices to skillfully use the suturing device and the clamping device to tie the knots and perform suturing quickly. It still leaves a lot to be desired in terms of meeting the expectation of people doing research and development in surgery instruments. There is still room for improvement.